ReAnimation
by FukaiMori
Summary: ~*Sortof AU*~ Revivied after 400 years stuck to a tree, Inuyasha is lose in Modern Japan and now a Industrial Company sends a female assain to bring him down. But things don't go accordingly to plan. *Inu/Kag*
1. Default Chapter

FM: Dude! I don't own IY or anything Anime that seems similar to this fic. I know something seems similar to this fic, it's either a movie or a cartoon!! I just can't think of it right now!  
  
Sora: You poor, poor thing.  
  
FM: Ah, shut your trap!  
  
Sora: XP  
  
FM: Same to you bonehead. Anyway enjoy!!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
~*1997 Tokyo, Japan*~  
  
"Inu-Yasha, the great and terrible half demon! Inu-Yasha, the one killed by the woman he loved just for the Shikon no Tama; pinned to a tree by a enchanted arrow."  
  
A man grinned, his eyes hidden by the dark sunglasses he wore.  
  
"Pin to the tree for almost 400 years, still in a deep, deep sleep. Is finally mine."  
  
He stood there before the God Tree and there tied to it and almost completely covered in vines; was a boy about 16 or 17 years, white-silvery silky hair, dressed in a red haori and hakama. An arrow seemed to by sticking out of his chest, poking through the vines.  
  
The man stood there and watched as his worker carefully moved the hanyou's body from the tree, a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Once more this mighty half demon will be revived and under my control! My assain, my secret weapon, waiting for orders to kill those that get in my way." he chuckled. "Hey! Be careful you fools! Tied to the tree for almost 400 years, his body is probably fragile!!" The man barked. He then groan, and shook his head as the chainsaw barely missed the hanyou's ears and head by inches.  
  
"Kikuujiro-sama, how are you going to revive Inu-Yasha, if the spell is still in affect?" A man spoke up. He stood next to the first man who had brown spiky hair and dressed in a black suit.  
  
"Easy Ken." Kikuujiro grinned. "I have scientist ready to work on the matter at any limit."  
  
Kikuujiro smiled widen as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh it will work, believe me." The two men turned to see two other workers approach them. One had a young girl slung over his shoulders.  
  
"Ah, I see that you found our reincarnated miko? I hope it wasn't too much hard work." Kikuujiro said. The guy holding the unconscious girl, smiled.  
  
"Nah, sneaking in and slaughtering her family was a cinch. Then knocking her was no work either." He grinned. Kikuujiro nodded.  
  
"Good, put her in the limo, we're about to leave in a few secs." The two men bowed and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*2001 Osaka, Japan*~  
  
"Look, tell them I'm sick." A man walked down the hall, waving at the employees as he passed by. "Well, make up some excuse!!" He hung up his cell phone, cursing a few times before entering Kikuujiro office.  
  
"Uh, Kikuujiro-sama?" Ken spoke up; poking his head into the office.  
  
"Hai?" The man was facing the window, a hand stretch out to the side with a red stress ball in his hand.  
  
"Sir, it worked. He's awake and in good condition."  
  
The chair turned around to reveal a young man with brown spiked hair and blue eyes; grinning. "Good, that's good news and it pleases me." Kikuujiro stood up.  
  
"Show men, show me my ultimate assain." Ken nodded and open up the door for Kikuujiro.  
  
~*Under Lab*~  
  
"Vital status checked. Heartbeat monitor checked. All life stasis is checked." A woman's computer voice rung out.  
  
A boy was surrounded in a green liquid inside a large tube. An oxygen masked hook to his face and white suction cups, two stuck on his chest, arms, thighs and legs. His eyes closed as his silver white hair floating mindless in the liquid. Two what seems to be puppy ears almost conceal by his white bangs.  
  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful." Kikuujiro commented as he watch the hanyou. He turned to one of the nearby doctors. "And our little reincarnation of Kikyou?"  
  
A woman with long purple hair, dressed in a white lab coat; quickly typed something on a nearby computer. A screen popped up.  
  
A infer red figure showed up with the status next to it. "She's seems to be doing fine." the woman looked at Kikuujiro.  
  
The man nodded. "Good, good. Make sure she stays that was until we need her." Kikuujiro look back at Inu-Yasha.  
  
A couple of air bubbles escape the mask, his eyes slowly opening up.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
FM: Okay! Read and Review!! And PLEASE...PLEASE! TELL ME HOW IT IS. PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Riku: Beggin like a baby, have you ne shame?  
  
FM: Uh..no.  
  
Cloud: *sighs* Do what the girl say, unless you want to drive her up the wall.  
  
Sora: *nods* 


	2. Ressurrected Miko

ReAnimation "Ressurrected Miko"  
  
FM: ONCE MORE~! I do not own Inuyasha or any other random Anime I throw in here, so buzz off and rea the story. Go on! Go on!! Bzz! Bzzz!!! ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
~*2003, Tokyo Japan*~  
  
"Sankon Tetsu Sou!!"  
  
Claws sliced the furnitutre to stop a guy from escaping. The old man turned to see a boy with long white silvery hair, dressed in a red haori and hakama.  
  
"Puh-Please! Don't k-kill me!! I'll tell you anything you want!! Just don't kill me!" The old man begged while the figure came into view of the moolight.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked. "Then tell me what the hell is the Shinai Company. Why the hell do they want with me??" He growled.  
  
"Th-They Shinai? I-I have no clue." Inu-Yasha growled and picked up the old man by his suit. the hanyou cracked his knuckled.  
  
"I usually don't ask twice old man. Where is-"  
  
*FWIP!*  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped back as an arrow strucked into the old man in the chest. The hanyou turned to see a figure across the building on the roof, trying to get the arch ready. He growled and crashed through the window. The figure look up as Inu-Yasha reared back his claws.  
  
"SANKON TETSU SOU!!!"  
  
"Aieee!!" The figure fell backwards, the cloak was destroyed. Inu-Yasha landed, his amber eyes widening.  
  
There sat on the ground, a young girl with black hair, blue-grey eyes dressed in a black leotard with a black skirt around her waist and black boots.  
  
"Kik-Kikyou?" Inu-Yasha took a stepped forward, mistakening the young girl for his lost love.  
  
"It's Kagome!" Kagome pulled out a black held hun and pointed at the hanyou.  
  
*BAM! BAM! BAM!!*  
  
Inu-Yasha dodged all the bullets. He grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist and knocked the gun out of her hands. "STop it Kikyou!!"  
  
"I'm not Kikyou!!" Kagome had ceased her struggling and looked up into the gold amber eyes. "It's Kagome! Ka... Go... Me!"  
  
Inu-Yasha peered close to her. *She isn't Kikyou.* Seeing his mistake. "Feh, how could I mistakne you for her. She was much prettier."  
  
"You jerk!!" Kagome raised her knee to hit him where it counts, but the hanyou released her and jumped back. The girl lunged for her gun, turned onto her back and begn to fire away.  
  
Inu-Yasha dodged all the bullets and leaped off the roof. Kagome just sat there in a state of shock. She quickly scrambled to the edge of the building. Kagome looked over to see that the hanyou was no where to be seen. Her eyes widen and turned around, sinking to her butt, holding her gun to her chest; poised.  
  
*Wha-What the hell is he!?* Kagome thought.  
  
"-Kagome! Kagome come in!-"  
  
The girl shakily press the chip in her ear. "H-Hai?"  
  
"-what's the report?-"  
  
"Uhm, well. He dove off the roof. You tell me what's the report."  
  
~*Shinai Company*~  
  
Ken looked at the scientist that took care of the young Kagome. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"-What do you think I mean!?-" Kagome shouted over the ear chip. "-I was firing at him and the guy dodge all of the bullets then dove off the roof!! What the gell are you sending me to assainate, Ken!? He ain't normal!!-"  
  
"Come back to the base, Kagome. There is nothing else you can do." Kikuujior spoke.  
  
There was silent before Kagome responded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Kikuujiro stod back and began to walk away. Ken followed right after him. "Sir, are you going to tell her? Tell her that Inu-Yasha isn't human?"  
  
"No, I don't need another one loose. I still need to find out what happen to him in the first place." Kikuujiro and Ken enter the elevator. "Only two years, two whole years he was under my control. Obeying every order, killing when I needed him to kill."  
  
"Maybe it was one of the scientist smelling like Kagome. I'm sure the girl has the exact same scent like Kikyou."  
  
"No," Kikuujiro shook his head. "No, all his memories along with Kagome's, where erased, removed. We even took out the Shikon no Tama from the girl's body and hid it somewhere."  
  
"Maybe that's it. Maybe it was the Shikon no Tama." Ken suggested.  
  
"No, somthing is wrong, but we can't figure out until he is brought in."  
  
The elevator door open to reveal a aggraveted Kagome. Kikuujiro right away put on a smile.  
  
"Ah, Kagome." Kikuujiro went to greet the reincarnated miko of Kikyou. "Had a good workout?"  
  
Kagome just scowled at her boss and went to go strip her weapons off. "What the hell is he, Kikuujiro? I had killed several humans and none of them looked or moved like that."  
  
Kikuujiro patted the girl's head. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. He's our problem, all you need to do is bring him in."  
  
The bue-grey eye girl snorted. "If I can." She passed thebrown spiky hair boy and smiled at the black hair Ken.  
  
Ken returned the smile and waited for the girl to be out of hearing distance. "And if she can't bring him in? What next??"  
  
Kikuujiro smiled and put a hand on Ken's shoulder. "She's the reincarnated of the miko, Kikyou. If the miko could kill Inu-Yasha 600 years ago, then her reincarnation can too." the two men walked down the hallway.  
  
"Besides, the 15 year old has no memory of us slaughtering her family just so we can take her." Kikuujiro smiled. "And if it stays that way, we have nothing to worry about as long she remains under my control."  
  
Ken sighed and nodded. "Ill see that she gets home."  
  
"You do that." Ken moved away from Kikuujiro. 


End file.
